


Brother Devoted

by Casey_Wolfe



Series: The Brothers Johns [2]
Category: Chronicles of Riddick Series, Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Science Fiction, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_Wolfe/pseuds/Casey_Wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Brian have come home for a visit.  But what happens when the secret of their relationship comes out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Devoted

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MsWriter for all the help with this one. If you guys like it, thank her for keeping on me to continue this series, haha.

It had been awhile since the boys had been home for a visit.  Boss opened the door, surprised to find a pair of blondes with bright, cheeky smiles leaning on either side of the entryway.  “Billy!  Brian!”  Both of them surged forward, hugging their father close.  “You weren’t supposed to be here for a few more days.”  He kissed them both on the forehead, not wanting to let them go.

“Well, we caught our bounty early,” Billy explained, “so we thought we’d surprise you.”

“Surprised?” Brian asked, and his father bopped him on the nose.

“Very.”  He looked between them, taking in their appearances- the twin smiles and bright eyes.  It seemed they were taking good care of themselves.  Then again, it was most likely them taking care of the other, as they’d never worry about their own needs.  It had always been that way, and he didn’t suspect it would change.  

It was the reason he was alright- for the most part- with them hunting bounties on their own.  Boss knew his boys would have each other’s back no matter what.  And if they ever got into any real issues, he trusted them to call him.

“Well,” he said, letting them go.  “Let’s grab your bags and get you settled.  Then I’ll head to the Guild and let the team know to go ahead and take off early.”  There was no need to keep looking at leads.  “Maybe we can all go out to dinner later?”

“Sounds good Dad,” Brian agreed as they went to the hoverbikes to grab their backpacks.

“Still have these same ol’ bikes, huh?” Boss mused, smiling slightly.  They were the first bikes they’d ever had.  Boss gave them to his boys as birthday gifts when they got their licenses.  Brian had been so jealous that Billy was able to drive before him, but Boss had caught them plenty of times coming home from school, Brian driving with Billy behind him.  Not that he ever said anything- it was harmless after all, Brian would have his own permit in a year’s time.

Brian laughed and looked at Billy, who only glared at his younger brother.  “What?” Boss asked, clearly having hit a nerve.

“Don’t get him started Dad,” Billy grumbled, shouldering his bag.  “He’s been after me to do trade-ins on the bikes _and_ the ship.”

“Cheap bastard,” Brian remarked, but he was smiling.

Boss only shook his head.  “Well, I can see the sentimental value of the bikes,” he admitted.

“Thank you,” his eldest said.

“ _But,_ ” he continued, “if there’s issues with the ship Billy, then you have to trade it in.  Think of your brother’s safety.”

That did it.  Billy’s shoulders instantly sagged and Brian frowned, not meeting his gaze.  “Alright, Dad,” he replied.  “Wasn’t thinkin’ about that.”  He looked at his younger brother who only shrugged.

Boss clapped him on the shoulder.  “Don’t worry about it.  Now, let’s get you settled.  I’ve got your old room and the guest room all ready for you,” he said as they wandered inside the small two story home.  “You two can fight it out who gets what.”  He chuckled, missing the traded looks of his boys.

“We know the way Dad,” Brian chided.  “Go ahead and head out.  We’ll be fine.”

Boss nodded, giving them each a big hug before slipping out the door to grab his own bike and head out towards the Guild Hall.  It was nice to have his boys home, and he planned to make the most of it.

As soon as their dad was gone, the pair looked at each other, a complex mix of emotions flowing through them.  Without a word they climbed the stairs, heading straight past the guest room and stopping at the room they shared together for all those years.  Billy pushed the door open and the pair stood in the doorway, looking at it for a bit in quiet contemplation.

Nothing had changed.  Same pale blue paint- they had chosen it because each said it matched the other’s eyes.  Same scattering of band posters, same movie holos and datapads on the shelves- even paper books, which their father had passed along a fondness for.  The beds were even still pushed together.

Brian smiled softly, glancing at his brother under his lashes.  That bed brought back a lot of memories.  He grabbed hold of Billy’s arm, tossing him towards the bed.  The elder stumbled forward, landing on it with a grunt.  As he turned to scold his brother though, he caught the playful glint in his eye and smiled.

Brian shut the door behind him, dropping the bag to the floor.  Billy tossed his own in the direction of the closet, which still held some of their old clothes.  “Remembering anything?” Brian inquired, crawling onto the bed as well.

Billy chuckled.  He knew exactly what this situation reminded him of.  “Getting home from school.  Tryin’ to get a little _alone time_ before Dad got home.  Or we had to go to work.”

Nodding, Brian smiled, thinking the exact same thing.  He was on all fours, leaning over to place a gentle kiss on his brother’s lips.  “We’ve got some time y’know,” he mentioned.  It was true.  Their father always got caught up in business when he went to the Guild.  It wasn’t just his own team that asked for his expertise, but others as well.  Even being “in a hurry,” Boss would still be awhile.

“I like the way you think,” Billy answered, cupping his brother’s cheek as he leaned in to kiss him more.

They traded soft, lazy kisses, slowly making their way more onto the bed.  Brian pressed the elder onto the mattress, hovering over him.  He tilted his head when he pulled away, just looking at Billy lovingly.  “What?” he questioned.

“Just love you,” Brian answered softly, making his brother grin.

“Love you too, Bri.”  He grabbed the younger’s hips, pulling him so he was straddling his lap.  He rubbed circles into his hip bones, a little on the hard side, enough to make the blonde gasp.  Billy only smirked, thrusting upward to grab Brian’s attention.  “We gonna do this?  Or are you just gonna tease?”

Brian chuckled at that.  His only answer was to pull his tee-shirt off, and his brother started to undo his pants.  “Care to take a ride?” Billy asked, raising a brow.  Once again, Brian only laughed, shaking his head ruefully.  His fingers traveled under the dirty blonde’s long sleeve shirt, pulling it off as well.  “I take that as a yes?”

“I’m game,” Brian answered, leaning down to bite on the elder’s collarbone.  Billy arched up into him, biting back a moan.  “Who said you could hold it in?”  Brian only bit harder, and Billy groaned loudly, fingers biting into Brian’s hips.

“Hey guys,” a voice came with a quick rap of knuckles on the door.  It started opening immediately, giving them no time to react.  “Ready to… go?”

Boss’ jaw dropped at the sight of his sons, shirtless and in such a compromising position.  Neither of them knew what to do and continued to stare at Boss, wide-eyed and scared stiff.  What a time for their father to actually come straight home.

Feeling like he’d got hit with a glass of cold water, Boss somehow managed to pull himself together.  “William Jeremy, Brian Conner…  Get your asses downstairs, _now_!”

Both of them reacted immediately, jumping apart and scrambling for their shirts.  When they looked up their father was already gone and the brothers traded a worried look.  In all the years they’d been together, they’d been able to keep their secret.  Now that it was out, they were unsure what would happen.

They dressed and Billy nodded towards Brian’s pants.  The younger flushed, zipping them up- no reason to give their dad more ammo against them.  How were they going to explain any of this?  Billy reached over and grabbed his brother’s hand, giving it a squeeze.  “S’ok Bri,” he whispered.  He would always be there to protect him, and he needed Brian to remember that.  The younger nodded and they headed down the stairs to face the music.

Boss was sitting in his usual recliner when they wandered in.  Without a word, the brothers sat on the couch, some space left between them.  They were well used to hiding from their father, their peers, and those in the neighborhood, so it wasn’t hard to go back to their old ways.  They sat quietly, not making eye contact- they felt like kids again, getting caught for putting a baseball through the window.  Though admittedly, this was quite a bit different.

“So…” Boss began.  “How long has this been going on?”

Ever the protector, Billy stepped in to answer.  “Since I was fifteen,” he admitted, not chancing to look up.

They could hear the heavy intake and then outtake of breath from their father.  “I should have known,” he ended up saying, and the boys did look up at that.  “I had my suspicions.  Neither of you ever brought any girls- or guys- home.  Never really talked about anyone either.  Brian, I could write that off as being too into his studies, but you?”  He looked at Billy and tilted his head.

Brian couldn’t help but smirk.  It was true he was the more academic, whereas Billy was a jock.  Granted, he got good grades and was smart as well, he just didn’t devote as much of his time to it as Brian did.  Heck, Brian ended up in some of Billy’s classes, not that the elder minded once he realized he had such a good study-buddy- and Brian had plenty of ways to _motivate_ him.

“Hey, I talked about girls,” Billy tried to argue.  Both Brian and his father raised a brow at that.  “Too forced?”  They both nodded and Billy sighed in defeat.

“All that time…?” Boss asked, more to himself than anything.  As he said, he’d suspected, and not just because the lack of normal teenage boy talk in the house.  Things he’d seen or heard on occasion that gave him pause, it started to make sense.

Those times he would see them holding hands in comfort or hugging just a bit too long, even the rare occasion they’d kiss each other on top of the head real quick before leaving.  He’d chalked it up to how close they were, never looking into it more than surface value.

He could still remember a time they’d torn through the house in a terror when they got home from highschool.  Billy was following behind a very angry Brian, trying to calm him down.  Neither of them had noticed Boss was home early and he’d overheard pieces of the argument.  It was about some girl- Sarah was it?- that Billy had been flirting with that day apparently.  Boss figured Brian had reacted that way because he liked the girl for himself, but clearly he’d been wrong.

At least Boss now understood why his boys had never gone to a Prom or other school function of that nature.  Going with someone else- even as a cover- would have hurt them.  Not to mention they must have hidden it from their friends and the rest of the school too- otherwise he would have heard from other parents or teachers about it.  So not being able to enjoy it with each other as they would have liked must have been extremely hard on them.

Boss sighed again, shaking his head.  He was muttering to himself, trying to put things together.  “Where did I go wrong?”  He put his head in his hands, asking himself, “Now what am I gonna do?”

“We’re sorry Dad,” Brian murmured, lowering his gaze.  

Boss looked up, seeing their twin kicked puppy looks.  He realized what they both must be thinking and quickly moved to reassure them.  He shook his head again before saying, “Well boys, it ain’t normal.  And it’s gonna take a while for me to get my head around it.  But you’re mine, and I love you.”

Brian and Billy gave him tentative smiles.  His eldest was the first to move, getting up to give him a hug, Brian following suit and wrapping arms around them both.  “We love you too Dad,” Billy replied, voice breaking a bit, threatening to cry.  Boss rubbed his back reassuringly.

Huffing a bit in laughter, Boss added, “Just don’t break up.  I can’t pick between my boys.”

They both chuckled at that, pulling away.  Brian was wiping at one of his eyes, shaking his head.  “Don’t think ya gotta worry ‘bout that one.”

Billy reached over and snagged his brother’s hand, eyes gazing at him with so much love that even Boss couldn’t deny it.  They deserved their happiness- after all, that’s all Boss ever wanted for the both of them.  He hadn’t been lying when he said it would take some getting used to, but damnit it if they weren’t his boys, and he had promised to love them no matter what and he’d meant it.

“Yeah, pretty sure after ten years,” Billy continued, “we’ve figured out this is it.”

That number slapped Boss upside the head.  “So long…” he murmured, frowning.  “Why didn’t you boys just tell me?”

“Seriously?  You have to wonder?” Brian asked.

“We had no idea how you’d react,” Billy added.  “You could have split us up, and…  I wasn’t gonna let Bri get taken away from me.”  He tugged his brother in closer, laying his head onto the younger’s shoulder.

Boss' frown deepened, knowing his kids were scared of what he may have done so much that they would live a lie all these years.  “Well, it’s out now,” he replied softly.  “So we’ll figure it out.”  He knew he’d probably have more questions later, but for then, all Boss could really do was reassure them that he was still their father and that he wouldn’t abandon them.

* * *

Boss drove his hoverbike, followed by his two sons, to the restaurant and bar that they had frequented as a family, and that his team now did the same.  They walked in, spotting Dahl right away.  She squealed in delight, “Billy!  Bri!”  She was on them in an instant, wrapping them into a crushing embrace.

“Hey Dahl,” Brian greeted, kissing her on the cheek, Billy mimicking him on the other side.

“Still puttin’ up with the old man I see,” the elder quipped, receiving a cuff on the back of the head from Boss.

Dahl only laughed, wrapping her arms around each of them and leading them to their table towards the back.  When Dahl came into the picture, the pair had been off in the Marines.  When they returned to work with their dad though, it wasn’t uncommon for the trio to be taken for siblings with the way they looked and acted.  Sure enough, Dahl continued to prove why that was, giving Billy a noogie before letting him go, and tugging on Brian’s longer locks.

Billy bit back a scathing comment in favor of waving to Moss and Lockspur.  “Hey you two,” Moss greeted.  “Been hearin’ good things through the grapevine about you.”

“Yeah,” Lockspur agreed.  “Been gettin’ some big bounties.”

“Well, y’know,” Billy replied, breathing on his nails before rubbing them on his shirt, “when you’re a Johns…”  They all laughed at that, and Boss held his hand up to call for a round of drinks.  There was reason to celebrate- his boys were home.

“To family,” Boss announced once everyone had a drink, holding up his own.

Both his boys smiled at him, putting theirs against his in a toast.  His crew immediately followed suit.  “Family!” they chorused before throwing their first rounds back.

When the glasses clinked onto the tabletop, Boss glanced over to find his boys nudging their shoulders into each other.  Once only seen as a simple, playful gesture now meant so much more in the veteran merc’s eyes.  He noticed Brian’s hand slip onto his brother’s thigh briefly, though no one else would have been able to because of the table.

Boss hid a smile behind his glass.  Perhaps their love wouldn’t be so hard to adjust to as he previously thought - no matter how unconventional it may have been.

* * *

Brian was happily intoxicated, as was Billy.  Unlike his younger brother though, Billy was more of the calm drunk- although he was more easily angered.  Brian, well, he was a very giddy drunk, playful, and handsy.  That night was no exception.

They were stumbling into their old bedroom, Billy chuckling and shaking his head as his brother was trying to wiggle them both out of their clothes.  “Easy, Bri,” he tried to reason, but Brian was too busy kissing and sucking on Billy’s neck to notice.

Tilting his head to give Brian more access, Billy moaned as his brother started to bite at his pulse point.  The elder’s voice came out breathy as he said, “Want you, baby.  Want you to fuck me.”

Brian moaned into his neck, laving at it with his tongue once more before pulling away.  His icy eyes were blown out in desire.  “You say the nicest things,” he mentioned, and then started to chuckle.  

Billy shook his head, nudging him towards the bed.  “You need to stop drinking so much,” he mentioned, tugging his brother’s shirt off before taking care of his own.  It wasn’t all the way removed when his brother pounced on him, taking them to the bed.  “Brian!” he squeaked, caught up in his shirt.  Rather than helping him with it though, the blonde had other ideas.

Fingers slipped into the band of his pants, and the button to his cargos was undone.  As the zipper was pulled down agonizingly slow, Billy growled out, “Brian!  Get me outta this!”

Brian chuckled, but he did help his brother get his shirt off.  The elder was flushed and looked so utterly irresistible.  Attacking his lips, Brian moaned loudly, turned on by just the sight of his partner.  “Love you, Billy,” he spoke between kisses.

Breathing heavily, Billy managed to reply, “Love you too Brian.”  He met his brother’s eyes, holding him close.  “Need you.”

Coming back to his senses a bit, Brian nodded.  “Ok, Billy-boy.”  He kissed the corner of his mouth before getting up to go over to his bag.  They’d both packed lubricant even though they were unsure if they’d have time to themselves to use it.  With their father knowing the truth however, there was no need to hide their activities anymore.

When he turned back to the bed, he found Billy had stripped down the rest of the way.  Brian’s eyelids drooped and he smiled softly, taking in the sight of his brother’s form.  “How you want it?” he inquired, starting on his own pants.

Humming, Billy thought it over.  His one hand slid lazily up and down his body, knowing Brian was tracking the movement.  Eventually he turned over onto his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder with a smirk as he wiggled his ass a bit.  

Brian pounced, body draping over his as he grabbed the scruff of the elder’s neck in his teeth.  Gasping, Billy moved under him, back bowing under the pressure.  That pressed him back into Brian’s erection and said blonde groaned.  “Want it?” Brian breathed into his ear, and Billy nodded eagerly.

There was a slicked finger at his entrance, pushing in without warning.  Billy inhaled at the sensation, not even needing to ask before his brother was already adding another finger.  He groaned, head dropping and shoulder blades squeezed together.  He felt a hand traveling up and down his spine soothingly, causing him to unclench his muscles and relax into Brian’s hands.

Without preamble, Brian added some lube to his erection before sliding into his brother in one thrust.  His muscles clamped down on the younger, fluttering a few times before relaxing.  The blonde moaned loudly.  “So tight,” he hissed out.  “So warm.”  He leaned over his brother’s back, taking his earlobe between his teeth a moment before moving his hips experimentally.  “Feel so good, Billy,” he groaned, nuzzling into his hair.

“Mmm, more Bri,” he moaned out, enjoying the way the younger moved in and out with even thrusts.  His brother responded instantly, grabbing onto Billy’s hips and straightening up so he could adjust the angle and push deeper inside him.  The dirty blonde cried out as his prostate was brushed, Brian moaning at the tightening muscles around his member.

A hand moved down, grabbing hold of Billy’s erection, already slick with precome, pumping firmly in time with his thrusts.  The elder was panting, lost to the sensations.  He felt his body being pulled up, Brian’s free arm wrapping around his chest to hold him steady.  Thrusting up into the willing heat, Brian screwed his hand.  He smiled into Billy’s neck as the dirty blonde howled in pleasure.

“Come for me,” Brian purred in his ear.

Billy did just that as his brother bit down on the juncture to his neck and shoulder.  Brian came with a shudder, painting the elder’s insides, marking him.  They were both breathing heavily, slumped against the other.

“Beautiful,” Brian murmured, kissing next to the other’s ear.

Billy tried to laugh, craning his neck to look at his brother sideways.  “You’re the pretty one,” he mentioned, patting Brian’s cheek softly.

“This is true,” he teased back, receiving a half-hearted slap to the back of his head.  “Now, who’s making the run across the hall to the bathroom for a towel?”

Billy groaned, flopping face down onto the bed.  There was no way he was going _anywhere_ after that.  The younger only laughed, placing a kiss on his shoulder before cracking the door.  When it was clear, he dashed into the bathroom.  By the time he got back, Billy had already drifted off, and he chuckled softly.

He cleaned up his brother’s backside before rolling him over.  Straddling Billy’s thighs, he started to clean up his front, placing kisses along his chest and collarbone, up to his neck.  Billy stirred, eyes looking more grey than blue in his contented state.  He gave Brian a sleepy smile and once the rag had been tossed to the floor, Brian found himself being pulled down into his brother’s embrace.

“Love you Bri,” he whispered, kissing him gently.

“And I love you,” Brian assured, returning a kiss of his own.

Billy pulled up the sheet, before running fingers through silky hair.  “Sleep baby.”

* * *

Boss walked into his sons’ bedroom, halting in the doorway.  He would have to start remembering to knock.  In their joined beds, his boys were curled together, naked, with the covers low over their hips.  Brian was sprawled over top of his brother, his head on Billy’s chest.  The elder had his arm wrapped protectively around Brian.  Boss felt his face heating up, even more when Billy’s eyes opened.

Stiffening, Billy saw his dad in the doorway and barely stopped himself from throwing his younger brother away.  He was trying hard not to spaz out and wake Brian, but he was so embarrassed- even more than when they’d been caught before.  Flushing, Billy somehow managed to greet his dad.  “What’d you need?”

Blushing, Boss cleared his throat and looked away.  “Want to head out for breakfast?”

Neither man knew that Brian was awake until he mumbled, “I’ll cook.  Just put on the coffee.”

They both chuckled at that, the tension in the air easing.  Boss watched as Billy placed a kiss to his brother’s forehead, smoothing his hair lovingly.  It was an odd sight to say the least, his sons being so intimate with the other.  He had to admit though, there was so much love put into such a simple gesture, and it warmed his heart to see them happy.

“Alright.  One pot of coffee, coming up,” their father agreed before going out.

Brian looked up with a sleepy gaze, meeting his brother’s eyes.  “Morning,” he murmured.  Billy smiled at him, leaning in to kiss him softly.  He grunted at the elder’s smack to his rear, rousing him from bed.  “Pushy,” he grumbled.  

Brian had never been much of a morning person, and without coffee he was pretty useless.  On the other hand, Billy took after their dad, being able to pop up at a moment’s notice and be fully awake.  Granted, coffee helped _keep_ them awake, especially after late nights of drinking like they’d had.

Once dressed, they clumped down the stairs, surprised to find Dahl there.  She was talking to Boss about a bounty, apparently ignoring the “my sons are home, don’t bother me with business for the next week” order.  The way their dad was frowning though, something wasn’t good.

“It’s too early to be thinking about this shit,” Brian grumbled, making a b-line for the kitchen and the coffee within.

However, Billy moved to join them.  “What’s going on?”

“We’ve got a solid lead on a big jump and Boss won’t listen to reason,” Dahl wasted no time launching into her rant.  “We need to move _now_ if we’re going to catch up with him.”

“Dahl, I told you-”

“Well then the rest of us can go alone.”

Boss’ gaze hardened.  “Not after him you won’t.”

“Who?” Billy asked.

“Richard B. Riddick,” his dad answered, cutting him a look.  Any merc worth their salt knew about the most wanted of the universe- and Riddick was wanted in several systems.

“He’s worth a lot,” the dirty blonde commented.

“Current bounty’s at one mill.  Tangiers wants him…   _Bad._ ”

Billy smirked.  He and Brian had a good relationship with Tangiers Penal, and they were certainly good for a payout of that amount.  “Why don’t we all go?” he offered.

Boss didn’t bother hiding his surprise.  “You want to hunt with us?”

He shrugged.  “Why not?  Didn’t we use to all the time?  The more people the better with this guy, right?”  He looked to Dahl, “And you say this is a really good lead?”

“The best we’ve had.  Confirmed sighting on Taurus 1 by a merc named Toombs.”

“Toombs?  No shit?”  The brothers had met him in the Marines.  He was an interesting character, had an issue with authority- which was how they’d all gotten to know each other considering the Johns boys were both MP’s.  They’d taken Toombs in to “sleep it off” on more than one occasion.  Not that the guy ever held it against them.  In fact, he’d said he preferred it was them to some of the other asshats they worked with- not that they could disagree.

Brian emerged from the kitchen, looking more awake but clearly still needing another cup or two before he was fully there.  “Are you staying for breakfast?” he inquired of Dahl.

“We may wanna make that to go,” Billy replied.

Boss sighed loudly.  “Great.  Now you’re all gonna gang up on me.”  Billy and Dahl just shared twin grins with him and the veteran merc snorted, heading towards the kitchen.  “We’ll _talk_ about it,” he conceded, missing the pair trading a high-five.

* * *

Billy leaned in, kissing Brian as he sat on the counter.  The younger had gotten bored- which wasn’t hard- and started goofing around.  He had been effectively subdued though thanks to Billy’s “tickle torture” techniques.  Quite handy really.

The house was quiet since the others had gone.  Boss was checking in with the Guild to make last minute preps and then he and Dahl were stealing the boys’ ship to trade in while Moss and Lockspur prepped their usual ship for a nice long hunt- they didn’t really expect to catch up with the likes of Riddick quickly.

The prospect of a new ship was what had gotten Brian into his silly mood.  Billy still didn’t like it, but after their father had pointed out that he was putting his brother into danger by keeping an inadequate ship around, well…  He was rather sore that he wasn’t getting a say in what it would be replaced with though, but Boss had said they would never get out of the dealership before day’s end- which was actually probably true.

Deciding to further distract his brother, Billy gnawed on his jaw.  Alright, so perhaps it was to distract himself as well.  But then, no one could argue that Brian made for the absolute _best_ distractions.  The straightest man alive couldn’t argue that one.

“Wish we could have some more time home,” Brian commented, tilting his head to let his brother have access to his neck.  Billy took full advantage, swiping a tongue along the carotid artery.  The blonde hummed happily before continuing, “It’s been a long time since we’ve been back.  And we didn’t really get to spend time with Dad.  Especially after, well…”

Billy nodded in agreement.  “After we get Riddick, we can have a nice long vacation.  We can stay here for part of it, and then the other part…”  He nipped at Brian’s throat.  “We can go wherever you want.”

“Hmm, the possibilities.”  Brian smirked.  “I hate to say it, but somewhere preferably _not_ here.”

No one could particularly blame him, least of all Billy.  They’d spent far too much time on their home world hiding who they were.  Simply because they were adults didn’t mean they could suddenly come out about their relationship.  Not without damaging their father’s reputation at least, and that was the last thing they wanted.

It hadn’t been all bad they supposed.  Sneaking around had been all part of the fun for the most part.  Billy had pulled him into an alley once on the way back from school.  It was a hot and heavy make-out that didn’t last very long lest they be too late getting home, but it had been well worth it.  Or the times when they would share a shower and get a bit frisky.  Their dad never thought anything of it and had his own on suite bath so would have never had a reason to walk in.

Then there had been the more daring things, like jerking each other off in the bathroom at school.  Or that time in the MP’s when they were talking to their father and Billy decided to take advantage of the abandoned barracks and go down on Brian.  Thank goodness there was a ban on vid-calls for security purposes.  There was no way Brian would have been able to keep a straight face _on top of_ holding back his moans and cries of pleasure.

However there were just those times they wished to be any normal couple- holding hands in school, going to dances, snuggling at a movie, kissing under the mistletoe around the holidays, or acting the part at a party.  Brian had been the one to take it the hardest.  Even escaping their home world to the Marines, they found that they still had to hide and it broke Billy’s heart to see his brother so wistful.

Billy had always arranged his life around Brian- sports, classes, waiting a year to join the Marines so they could go together, making sure they had a home and steady bounties coming in.  Everything he ever had done was for his brother and what his needs or wants were.  There was no reason to stop now.

“What’d you like to do?” Billy asked, grabbing hold of Brian’s hips to bring him closer as he stepped up between his legs.  His brother automatically wrapped his long limbs around Billy.

“We could always take Dad with us somewhere I suppose,” he suggested.

“Whatever you want, Bri,” he assured, stroking his cheek.  “You know that.”

Brian smiled softly.  “Well, what I _want_ is you.”  He placed their foreheads together.  “You and me, Billy.  Forever.”

Billy grinned back at him, fingers curling into silken blonde locks.  “Promise.”

/End

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://thedenofcaseywolfe.tumblr.com/).


End file.
